<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eustress (Or: Hilda's Very Bad No-Good Day) by bananaskeleton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953411">Eustress (Or: Hilda's Very Bad No-Good Day)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaskeleton/pseuds/bananaskeleton'>bananaskeleton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fetish Clothing, Mentioned Claude von Riegan, Mentioned My Unit | Byleth, Multi, Power Play, Public Sex, Punishment, Service Submission, Training, Uniform Kink, Uniforms, exercise kink? how isnt that a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaskeleton/pseuds/bananaskeleton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude and Byleth make Hilda do some community service.</p>
<p>For the prompt: Golden Deer/Hilda + Putting Hilda To Work</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hilda Valentine Goneril/Leonie Pinelli, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Raphael Kirsten, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Hilda Valentine Goneril, only tagging the ones that actually fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eustress (Or: Hilda's Very Bad No-Good Day)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for this 3houseskinkmeme prompt AGES ago but i am only posting it now because i decided to finish it off and finally post what i have</p>
<p>https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=1626184#cmt1626184</p>
<p>"So Hilda is super lazy and the rest of the Golden deer decide to put her to work</p>
<p>But in the sexy/kinky way</p>
<p>If she has to clean something, she's forced to wear one of those too tiny latex maid costumes and the skirt and neckline are tiny so everyone has access to her tits, pussy and ass</p>
<p>If she's on kitchen duty, she's only wearing an apron and a ring gag (they like to put food on their fingers and shove them in her mouth to let her taste what she's making</p>
<p>Nude sexy modeling for Ignatz's art, pony play for Marianne on stable duty, sucking Raphael's dick as part of training, etc- any work she has to do there's gotta be sexual aspects</p>
<p>++ Hilda is always gagged so she can't whine or complain or talk back"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hilda only agreed to this whole idea because the alternative was lugging around heavy rocks. "How hard can it be to just act sexy all day?" she thought. She was now regretting her clear underestimation of how devious Claude and Byleth could be when they put their heads together.</p>
<p>Claude had procured a uniform for her, if it could even be called that considering it barely functioned as clothing. The outfit was made of pink-dyed leather, heavily processed to become glossy and smooth. It consisted of a bustier, micro skirt, and shiny over-the-knee boots with a 5 inch heel. The bustier only served to support her chest, and its cups did nothing to cover the Goneril's nipples, instead only pressing her tits together and enhancing their plush look.</p>
<p>The microskirt also left nothing to the imagination, exposing Hilda's lacy see-through panties if she so much as took a step. A garter connected to the skirt held up the thin leather of Hilda's boots, her thighs spilling deliciously from the tops.</p>
<p>The shoes were secured on to Hilda's legs with dainty locks around the ankles, preventing them from being taken off by anyone without a key. And to top it all off, a ball gag occupied her mouth, preventing the pink-haired heiress from venting any of her frustrations, or "whining", as Claude put it.</p>
<p>The first task of the day was joining Raphael and Leonie for a workout. The two were cheerful as ever as they put Hilda through the rounds lifting weights, doing pull-ups, and doing lunges that rode her skirt up, providing a fun view for her classmates. Hilda internally thanked the Goddess for Leonie explaining to Raphael why a high-impact workout like jogging wouldn't be a good idea for someone as well-endowed as Hilda, considering her top did nothing more than frame her exposed tits.</p>
<p>Even Leonie had her needs, though, as Hilda soon found when the redhead and Raphael told her to get into a bridge pose on a mat.</p>
<p>"We're going to help you train your endurance," Leonie explained, grinning.</p>
<p>Hilda gave her a questioning look but did as she was told, arching her back off the ground. Her training partners both removed their bottoms, Raphael kneeling at Hilda's feet while Leonie knelt near her head.</p>
<p>Hilda felt Raphael lift her skirt up, then exclaim.</p>
<p>"Oh! You'd better get these things off if you don't want 'em ruined," he spoke, hooking a finger under her panties.</p>
<p>Agreeing that she did not want her one measly excuse for modesty destroyed, Hilda allowed the man to slide them down her legs. Raphael then amusedly dangled them in the air.</p>
<p>"They're so itty-bitty. I don't see why you were even wearin' 'em, Hilda!"</p>
<p>Leonie laughed.</p>
<p>"Raphael, you know nobles care about all that dainty stuff! Don't you see what Lorenz wears every day?"</p>
<p>Raphael hummed, agreeing, before Leonie turned her attention to Hilda.</p>
<p>"Let me take that gag off for you. I have a better idea for your mouth."</p>
<p>Leonie procured a key and unsecured the gag, letting Hilda swallow and lick her slick lips with a sigh. She immediately took the opportunity to speak.</p>
<p>"So Raph... What are you like, gonna do? I get this is a punishment or whatever, but I can't go around getting pregnant. So do me a favour and maybe... Just forget it? I can totally like, give you a blowie or something."</p>
<p>"Oh, don't worry Hilda. I wouldn't risk you getting pregnant. I'm gonna fuck your ass! It works out great since we need to train your endurance and all. We'll see how well you can take it!"</p>
<p>Hilda just gaped at him.</p>
<p>"Um..."</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I'll make sure to be real gentle. Just do a bridge again but spread your legs more this time."</p>
<p>The Goneril complied, reminding herself this is still preferable over hard labour. And she could definitely trust Raphael to be nice to her.</p>
<p>Hilda arched her back off the ground, her spread legs now exposing her soft pussy. Raphael wasted no time, pouring some sword oil on his fingers and massaging one against Hilda's asshole before pushing it in.</p>
<p>Hilda yelped - Raph only had one finger in, but his hands were huge and each digit was as thick as a club. Leonie chimed in, and Hilda noticed she was off to the side touching herself through her underwear.</p>
<p>"Stop letting your pelvis drop or you won't work out your glutes properly!"</p>
<p>Hilda whined but strained her back again. Raphael was pumping his hand faster now, and soon introduced a second finger, resetting the stretch to just bearable. </p>
<p>Leonie decided she had enough of watching and straddled Hilda's shoulders, facing away from Raphael.</p>
<p>"Let's see if your mouth can make all its complaining up to me."</p>
<p>The redhead pushed her sex against Hilda's lips and she took the hint, sticking her tongue out to lick a stripe along Leonie's labia. Leonie groaned appreciatively when Hilda's tongue found its way to her clit, but tutted as she felt Hilda cup her hip for leverage.</p>
<p>"Nuh-uh. Gotta keep your arms down if you wanna do the exercise properly."</p>
<p>Hilda lowered her arms and sighed hotly into Leonie's folds as she continued to kiss and lick. By now, Raphael had three fingers in her, the stretch feeling weirdly satisfying now that her asshole was worked open.</p>
<p>She almost forgot Raphael has yet to put his frankly gigantic cock to use, until after another minute of stretching her out, Raph pulled out his fingers and she heard him pull his dick out with a groan, stroking it to full hardness.</p>
<p>Hilda maintained focus on her task at hand, not wanting to mess up with the meticulous Leonie, but when she felt the head of Raphael's cock push into her, she couldn't help but groan and take a moment to pant between Leonie's thighs.</p>
<p>Thankfully Raphael was true to his word, and Hilda felt a huge hand thumb at her clit, distracting her from the stretch and making her moan. She would've been happy to lay back and take it by now, but Leonie gripped her hair and pushed her back in-between her thighs.</p>
<p>"You're here to work, not laze around. Get to it."</p>
<p>Hilda obeyed, tonguing at Leonie's clit with renewed vigour, hoping to get it over with faster. Meanwhile Raphael had bottomed out and was slowly pumping in and out of her, huge cock dragging against her insides.</p>
<p>"Goddess, Hilda... You're tight."</p>
<p>With her position, it was a given, and Hilda struggled not to collapse so she could relax her glutes. With the added stimulation, the burn of the exercise was starting to kick in, and sweat beaded on her body.</p>
<p>Above her, Leonie was riding her face with a purpose, shoving her dripping wetness hard against Hilda's lips as the pink-haired woman strained to keep massaging with her tongue. Leonie was the same in sex as she was in every other part of her life - determined and energetic. It wasn't long before Hilda began hearing moans and huffs above her, the ginger's thighs trembling with her oncoming orgasm. </p>
<p>Raphael thrusting full-force between Hilda's thighs, Leonie came to completion above the Goneril's face, cavalrywoman's thighs tightening around the woman's head as she drove her pelvis into the wetness of Hilda's mouth one last time.</p>
<p>Hilda was treated to a few moments of Leonie's cunt right up in her nose before the other woman regained her senses and slipped off her shoulders, settling on the floor to watch Raphael finish up.</p>
<p>Raphael was becoming lost in the tight, wet heat of Hilda's ass, and was gripping her hips for leverage now. Her tits bounced with every thrust, her hands forming fists from the exertion.</p>
<p>"Ohh, Raph, I don't think I can hold on... My... Everything is burning so bad," Hilda moaned.</p>
<p>"Well," Raphael grunted, "I reckon you can drop it now, seeing as you got Leonie off... Whadda ya think, Leonie?"</p>
<p>"I say she's earned it. You can drop the pose, Hilda."</p>
<p>With a huge sigh of relief, the pink-haired woman let herself relax and drop her pelvis, now only supported by Raphael's hands.</p>
<p>"Since you don't gotta keep that pose anymore, let me just..."</p>
<p>Hilda glanced up in surprise as Raphael lifted up her knees and bent them to her chest. Her ass on full display now, the man's thrusts reached deeper, his balls slapping against her skin. Hilda grabbed Raphael's arms to ground herself as the sensation amped up in intensity, causing her to pant.</p>
<p>Raphael wasn't far from climax, his movements fast and hard now. To her shock, Hilda realized this actually felt really good, a drawn-out whine dragging itself out of her throat. It was easy to just let Raphael fuck her into whatever shape he wanted, her body tired and pliable from the exercise.</p>
<p>Another few powerful strokes, and Raphael seated himself to the hilt in Hilda's ass, grunting with his release. Hilda shivered as she felt hot spunk coat her insides before Raphael slowly drew his softening cock out with an obscene wet noise. Both collapsed, panting.</p>
<p>"Whew!"</p>
<p>The brawler exhaled, catching his breath. Leonie spoke up.</p>
<p>"You sure look like you enjoyed that, Raph. Maybe Hilda should underperform more often, if we get to benefit from her punishment like this."</p>
<p>Raphael laughed, and Hilda just groaned, thinking about the upcoming rest of her day.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Hilda's next task was with Lorenz. Unluckily for her, the Gloucester Lord decided today was the day to entertain guests at tea. Which is how Hilda found herself Lorenz and Ferdinand's unwilling and nearly naked servant.</p>
<p>Deciding to embellish Hilda as some sort of ornament under the guise of "developing her resilience and decorum as a noble," Lorenz adorned her in a delicate gold chain harness that covered nothing at all, and ornate lace panties. Her nipples were clamped with gold jewelry that was unexpectedly sturdy enough to link to a pair of locking circlets with a chain. Hilda had to keep her hands to her chest lest she yank the clamps off.</p>
<p>Her bit gag returned, as did the locking heels. All in all the Goneril thought it was a ridiculous getup, but Lorenz always had questionable taste. The Lord clapped his hands once in delight when Hilda arrived at the gazebo he was sitting in with Ferdinand.</p>
<p>"Oh, wonderful! I must say, Hilda, the garments fit you perfectly. I've still got it," Lorenz exclaimed, winking. Hilda could only glare at him silently thanks to the gag in her mouth.</p>
<p>Ferdinand looked a little taken aback, and whether it was due to his personal modesty, or his Imperial upbringing, Hilda couldn't tell. She decided it wouldn't do her much good to get self-conscious about it and continued with her task of serving the men tea.</p>
<p>Her heels made walking awkward, and she nearly tripped thrice on the way to the table, and the chain linking her wrists to her nipple clamps made serving especially difficult as she could only move her hands so much.</p>
<p>Carefully setting down the tray with the tea set onto a pristine tablecloth, Hilda tried to remember what she'd been taught about tea service long ago. She never really memorized the ordeal, since the Goneril household usually had servants to bring the tea anyway. Only now did she feel she could truly appreciate their hard work. She could never memorize all these stupid intricacies.</p>
<p>She removed the cups, teapot, and accoutrements from the tray and set them onto the table one by one, the chain constantly tugging at her nipples no matter how careful she was. Her tits felt swollen with the pressure. Now that Hilda's chest was thrust right in front of his face, Ferdinand was trying to look anywhere but forward. Lorenz, meanwhile, seemed completely comfortable admiring Hilda setting the table.</p>
<p>"Ferdinand, you do not need to be so ashamed! This task is Hilda's own choice of punishment for not meeting Alliance standards. Please, take a look at the fine beadwork on the sides of this harness. I know a gem worker in Daphnel..."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The conversation between Lorenz and Ferdinand soon livened as Ferdinand was distracted from Hilda's exposure by details of Lorenz' craftsperson connections. Hilda was made to stand stark-still at the table the whole hour while Lorenz and Ferdinand discussed her outfit, Lorenz (and soon Ferdinand) poking and prodding at the bits of jewelry and cloth adorning her. Hilda felt less like an entertainer and more like a living mannequin.</p>
<p>Just as her calves began to feel like they were burning, her heels making it strenuous to just stand still, Lorenz decided to wrap up his and Ferdinand's conversation, citing an evening of reviewing vegetable export policies ahead of him. Hilda never thought she'd be so happy to hear about something so incredibly boring.</p>
<p>The two men got up and exchanged an embrace as they said their goodbyes for the day. Ferdinand took another look at Hilda before he left, now openly admiring her body jewellery. He didn't say anything to Hilda before leaving.</p>
<p>Lorenz turned to Hilda and hummed to himself in satisfaction.</p>
<p>"I must say you were very well-behaved. I knew you had it in you when you tried, Hilda."</p>
<p>Hilda really wished she hadn't. But she couldn't say that so she only looked at Lorenz in exasperation, which Lorenz ignored, continuing.</p>
<p>"I do have pressing business to attend to, so be a dear and clean this up, will you? And perhaps don't let Cyril see you. Don't want you getting out of work like usual."</p>
<p>With that, the purple-haired man picked up his coat and left, throwing it over his shoulders and walking off to his room.</p>
<p>Hilda was left with a table topped with an empty teapot and cups, as well as an assortment of various dainty plates with remnants of sweets and baked goods sitting on top. Her legs ached from the punishing slant of her heels, and her nipples were sore. It was going to be a long day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yea i am sorry for the abrupt ending. i fizzled out completely halfway through but i hope someone can still find enjoyment in what i did manage to write ༼;´༎ຶ  ༎ຶ༽</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>